1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein relates to a multifunctional building component that has elements of, and is capable of acting as, a window, wall, skylight, and roofing material, that is capable of storing and releasing energy, and which may have additional functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem of controlling the flow of light and heat through the skin of a building, vehicle, or other structure has previously been addressed using “static” technologies such as insulated windows and walls, fixed shading elements, and manually activated shading elements such as awnings, curtains, and window shades.
More recently, “smart” building elements have been disclosed by which the transport of energy through a building or vehicle skin can be varied. For example, window or wall devices are capable of transporting a large proportion of solar energy (light and heat) therethrough in a cold state and transporting a much smaller proportion of solar energy through therethrough in a hot state. The switching between states can be accomplished either passively (e.g., through the use of “smart” materials whose properties are temperature dependent) or actively (e.g., through the use of materials whose properties are switchable via an external stimulus such as UV light or an electric field). In the case of an electrically operated device, it may also include a photovoltaic power source. Such devices may also include a thermal energy storage medium or thermal mass, such as a phase-change material. Further, optical filters (e.g., reflective, absorptive, or diffusive) are known that may be controlled either thermally or electrically and can be used as window films or other light- and heat-regulating building materials.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded as subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.